


The Lacrosse Player

by ijustliketowatch



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, and an Olicity framing device, college!Felicity, stalker lacrosse player
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1599980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijustliketowatch/pseuds/ijustliketowatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unexpected visit causes Felicity to tell Oliver about that stalker lacrosse player from freshman year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lacrosse Player

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt from pyro-dru on Tumblr: "Throwing this out in the universe (PROMPT): An offhand comment by Oliver sends Felicity down memory lane.(A one-shot that’s basically a flashback of Felicity’s freshman year at college. More specifically, based on the stalker Lacrosse player)."
> 
> I wrote this with the idea that this whole incident takes place before that scene where Felicity mentions the "stalker lacrosse player" in Diggle's car, so that his smile is one of recognition at the story. Hope you guys like it.

Felicity has to read the name thrice before she really believes it's him. And even then, she does a Google search just to make sure. Her shoulders slump in resignation when the search confirms what she already knows. This is why she shouldn't let Oliver set up his own meetings.

She looks over to where he sits behind his desk and sighs heavily before she stands. As always, Diggle holds the door open for her and she smiles her thanks at him as she walks through. Oliver doesn't look up as she approaches his desk, it's not until she's standing directly in front of it that he finally turns from his computer screen.

"Hey," he says and looks up at her questioningly. "Mr. Trask isn't here yet right?" he asks and leans to look around her.

"No, not yet," she says. "He should be here in fifteen minutes. But I'm going to have to leave before then."

"What? Why? I thought that dentist appointment wasn't until next week."

"It isn't. Wait, you remember that?" she asks, feeling just the tiniest bit of déjà vu considering why she has to leave.

"The meeting, why can't you be there?" he repeats.

"Oh," she says. "It's, um, Daniel Trask. I can't have him near me."

"Why is that?" Oliver asks, eyes narrowing.

"Because he kind of used to stalk me," she replies and she can actually see him tense.

"Felicity," he prods in that tone that means he won't stop until he knows everything.

_It was her freshman year of college._

_She arrived in Cambridge with all of her worldly possessions crammed in the back of her little, faded-orange hatchback. The car she had saved every penny of birthday, babysitting and tip money to purchase her junior year just to get a bit of freedom. It was a miracle it had survived the trip._

_"You did it, baby," she said and rubbed the steering wheel affectionately. Felicity stepped out of her car into the balmy late-August air of her new home and stretched the stiffness out of her legs._

_MIT was going to be a clean slate._

_As she had dreamed of doing for so many years, she had left behind the dry, blistering heat of the desert for the humidity of the east coast. It should have felt stifling in its heaviness, but it she found it liberating in its complete difference from the kind she had grown up with in Las Vegas. She would never live in it or step foot in another casino ever again if she could help it. No more endless days and nights of listening to the clack of gambling chips and the clanging of slot machines, wearing uncomfortable shoes and bringing greasy plates of food to drunk tourists._

_Felicity felt like she had been waiting her whole life to be in college. Finally she would be among like-minded people. People who wouldn't look down on her for being more interested in computers than cultivating a social life. People whose eyes wouldn't glaze over when she talked about something she was excited about only to interrupt with some belittling comment that would snuff out her enthusiasm. People whose approval she wouldn't constantly seek and never gain because her dreams didn't match theirs. People who weren't her mother._

_Cambridge, only a stone's throw away from Boston, would give her access to real culture. She couldn't be more excited to trade the glitzy spectacle of cheap magicians and tired circus acts for opera and fine art. She planned to spend every dollar she made working in the school library toward experiencing everything the city had to offer. College wouldn't be just about classes–excited for them as she was–she wanted to make sure everything she did and everyone she met would bring something new to her life._

_The first person she met and the person who had the most influence on her extracurricular education those next four years was her roommate._

_"Here let me help you with that," she said and grabbed the other side of the heavy box Felicity was struggling to carry into their room._

_"Thanks," she huffed as they set it on the ground._

_"Kate," the other girl offered and stuck out her hand. Felicity sized up the tall, frankly beautiful, brunette standing in front of her and then took her hand._

_"Felicity," she said with a smile._

_"Nice to meet you," Kate replied and gave her hand a hearty shake. "You need some help with your stuff?"_

_"That would be great."_

_"So what are you majoring in?" Kate asked as they walked down the stairs._

_"Computer science. You?"_

_"Civil engineering. My parents kept hoping I'd follow in their footsteps and go into law, but legal language is the worst."_

_"Yeah," Felicity agreed with a chuckle. "Thanks again for helping me. I just have a few more boxes in my trunk."_

_"You brought a car?" Kate asked excitedly. "My little brother inherited mine when I decided to come here. Lucky little jerk," she added under her breath. He excitement was dampened, though, when she first set eyes on Marvin._

_"This is your car?" she asked skeptically as Felicity opened the trunk._

_"Yup, why?" she turned and raised an eyebrow in confusion._

_"Um, no offense, but I can't believe this thing even runs," she replied. "It looks older than us."_

_"It is," Felicity said with a laugh. "By three years actually. But Marvin's in good shape internally. I've done so much work on thim that I could have a back up career as a mechanic."_

_"Marvin?" Kate asked and tipped her head questioningly._

_"Oh, that's what I call him, it," Felicity stammered and blushed._

_"Hmm," Kate nodded, "I like it. Fits."_

_"Thanks," she said and smiled appreciatively._

_Their friendship blossomed in the following days before classes started–despite the fact that they shared few common interests. Kate was a sports fiend, so much so that she would watch any game or match on television regardless of sport. While Felicity was no slouch physically–though she sometimes felt like one when they jogged together–she had always been more literary. Kate, who confessed to never having finished a book not assigned for class and even then not always, could barely come up with a favorite book. She eventually thought of something called Twilight that Felicity read and disliked. She insisted Kate read Romeo and Juliet so she could see the proper way to do star-crossed lovers, and while she enjoyed it more than she thought, Kate insisted she preferred the way, "that Leo DiCaprio movie," interpreted it. After watching it over pizza one night, Felicity sort of agreed._

_Kate was a social butterfly if there ever was one and she insisted Felicity come with her to every frat party at every school within driving distance. Felicity hadn't been invited to many, OK, any parties in high school and it was nice to feel like part of the fun._

_"Thanks for bringing me along," Felicity said one night as they got ready. "I'm not usually very good in big groups."_

_"What are you talking about?" Kate asked as she applied a copious amount of eyeliner Felicity now knew from experience would be smudged beyond belief by the time they returned. "Come on, Smoaky, you have been swarmed by frat boys at every party we've gone to."_

_"I think that's more due to the fact that I'm usually standing next to you and you have a real volume control problem when you're drunk," Felicity teased, winking at her in the mirror._

_"No, it's because anyone with boobs can get a frat boy to do anything," Kate replied, elbowing her but otherwise ignoring the dig._

_"True," Felicity agreed with a laugh._

_As fun as the parties were, by the 7th, Felicity was growing tired of the ritual. A girl can only take so many handsy bros before the flirting starts to seem like a burden. She was almost thankful when the allergic reaction she had to the nuts in that pot brownie effectively ended her partying days._

_And if that hadn't, classes would have. Felicity was more than willing to throw herself into her schoolwork. She had never really felt challenged in school and it was nice to feel that way now. It was even nicer to be in classes with people who were just as interested as she was. Especially that cute, flirty guy in her Intro class._

_Even so, except for occasional breaks to see an opera or visit a museum and, once, to see a Red Sox game with Kate, Felicity couldn't be bothered to let anything take her attention away from her studies. She was content to live vicariously through Kate's adventures. Kate was not._

_"OK, I can't stand by and watch this happen anymore," she burst out one day at the beginning of their second semester._

_"Hey!" Felicity protested as her roommate plucked the textbook from her lap and chucked it across the room. "I was reading that."_

_"Yeah, I know," Kate replied, frowning at her as she plopped down on Felicity's bed. "And I feel like that's all you've been doing since September," she added, giving her a serious look. "I refuse to let this semester go the same way. Especially after you spent the holidays studying too instead of taking me up on my repeated offers to spend it with my family. You and your perfect grades are giving me an inferiority complex," she joked and poked her leg. "And I feel like it's been forever since we went out and had fun together," she added earnestly. "I miss my wingwoman. So take a night off from studying and have some fun with me."_

_"What did you have in mind?" Felicity asked, eyeing her warily._

_"Harvard's lacrosse team has its first game tonight and while you know how much I just love walking long distances in the bitter cold, wouldn't you like to spare me that particular torment and drive there with me?"_

_"Oh, I see," Felicity said and crossed her arms over her chest, "you're just using me to get to Marvin."_

_"A little bit, yes," Kate admitted, "but I really do miss spending time with you outside of this room and the dining halls. What do you say?" she added and gave her best puppy dog eyes._

_"Fine," Felicity sighed._

_"Yes!" Kate yelled and pulled her in for a hug. "Smoaky and the Bandit ride again."_

_"Why do you want to go to a Harvard game anyway?" Felicity asked as she followed Kate in climbing off the bed._

_"It's men's lacrosse. What other reason do I need?"_

_"You are ridiculous."_

_"But that's why you love me."_

_"True."_

_Felicity had never been to a lacrosse game before that chilly February day, but she quickly understood the appeal._

_"Are all lacrosse players this attractive?" she muttered in Kate's ear._

_"It depends," Kate replied, "but I'd say this one is above average. Is this not way better than studying?" she asked, waggling her eyebrows suggestively._

_"It's not bad," she admitted and then returned her attention to the game just in time to see Harvard score again. She stood in unison with the rest of the crowd and cheered, watching the player celebrate as he made his way toward the team's bench just a few feet below them._

_He reached up to take off his helmet and Felicity swore time slowed down. His longish black hair, slightly damp with sweat in a way she never dreamed could be attractive, fell around his face, accentuating its chiseled angles. Even from this distance she could tell how beautiful his eyes were, a mesmerizing mix of green and brown. He looked up at the crowd and somehow, impossibly, his eyes locked with hers. He raised an eyebrow questioningly, as if surprised to find her staring and then smiled at her, a lopsided grin that made Felicity understand what all those writers meant when they talked about swooning._

_It wasn't until he sat down on the bench, breaking eye contact, that Felicity realized she was the only person in the crowd still standing._

_"Oh my God," she mumbled in embarrassment and then dropped quickly back into her seat._

_"Real smooth, Smoak," Kate teased, not bothering to hide her laughter._

_"Shut up," Felicity replied, elbowing her._

_"I don't blame you. Daniel Trask is seriously hot."_

_"Wait, how do you know his name?" Felicity asked, throwing away her pride for a moment in favor of getting information._

_"Well, first of all, genius, his last name is on the back of his jersey," Kate said and pointed before Felicity quickly pulled her hand back down. "And second," she continued, snatching her hand back, "he's the son of one of the richest businessmen on the east coast. How do you not know him?"_

_"I'm not from the east coast, remember?" Felicity said. "Plus I'm not double majoring in Hot Men of Cambridge like you are."_

_"Hey!" Kate exclaimed, smacking her arm. But Felicity scarcely noticed as Daniel Trask turned to look at her over his shoulder. He smiled when he noticed her looking back and Felicity quickly turned away, hoping he wouldn't see how much she was blushing._

_"You should be thankful for my little extracurricular activities, you know," Kate started._

_"And why is that?" Felicity asked, already sensing one of her roommate's schemes._

_"Because I know which bar the players go to after their games," she said with a mischievous smile._

* * *

_"This is a terrible idea," Felicity said as Kate handed her a beer. "We should just go home."_

_"No, we should not," Kate said firmly and pulled Felicity back down onto her tall chair at the bar. "We are going to sit here and drink our drinks," she paused and took a swig of hers and Felicity followed suit, "until you get to talk to Daniel Trask."_

_"This is stupid," Felicity argued and took another gulp of beer in hopes the alcohol would kick in soon. "He won't even remember me."_

_"You stop that, Felicity Smoak," Kate admonished. "You are totally memorable."_

_"Yeah, because I was so busy staring at him that I lost higher brain function."_

_"No, because you are a smart and beautiful and he would be lucky to date you. Now stop arguing with me and drink your beer. You're doing that anxious, fidgety thing that makes me nervous."_

_"Sorry," Felicity muttered and took another sip. "Are you sure they're going to be here?"_

_"Mostly," Kate replied, sipping her beer innocently._

_"Mostly?" Felicity repeated, a little panicked. "So we could just be sitting here all night waiting for someone who might never show? Oh God, I should have just gone home and studied." She moved to get up, but Kate grabbed her again._

_"Calm down," she commanded. "I don't know why you waste so much time studying anyway. He'll be here," she finished but Felicity still seemed unconvinced. Kate sighed and frowned. 'Listen, if he doesn't show up by the time we finish our second drinks we can go home and I'll hang my head in shame for failing you as a roommate. OK?"_

_"OK," Felicity agreed and sipped her beer._

_They were nearly finished with those second drinks when Daniel Trask and his teammates walked into the bar._

_"There he is," Kate said excitedly and pointed._

_"Be more obvious," Felicity chastised, smacking her hand. She took a surreptitious look in the direction Kate had pointed and saw him._

_"Alright," Kate said, drawing her attention again. She gulped down the contents of her glass and then slammed it on the bar. "I have to run to the bathroom," she started and stood._

_"What?" Felicity exclaimed and tried to hold her there. "What kind of wingwoman are you?"_

_"But when I get back," Kate continued, undeterred. "I expect to see you straddling Daniel Trask on top of this bar."_

_She turned and left, leaving Felicity bewildered. "Kate. Don't you dare leave me. Kate!" she stage-whispered. She was about to stand when her view of Kate's retreating form was suddenly obscured by someone leaning over the back of her friend's chair. She looked up to find Daniel Trask._

_"Pint of Guinness, Cliff," he said and then casually glanced around the bar until his eyes landed on Felicity. His eyebrows shot up in surprise and he smiled in recognition._

_"I know you," he said. "You're the beautiful blonde I saw in the stands after my fourth goal."_

_"It was your third, actually," Felicity interrupted, "I think" she added, trying to sound nonchalant. Instead, she had the distinct feeling that she was about to burst into flames._

_"Right," he replied, eyes narrowing. Without asking, he took Kate's seat, sitting so he was fully turned toward Felicity._

_"Are you at Harvard?" he asked, leaning forward so he was just at the edge of her personal space. "I don't think I've ever seen you before."_

_"Oh no, I'm at MIT," she replied, turning toward him so their knees were almost touching._

_"Ah, so you're good at math then."_

_"A little," she demurred._

_"Well, I'm not," he replied, "as you can tell. That's why I'm just a lowly business student." He shrugged, feigning shame and shifted in his seat. He set his foot on Felicity's chair, in the space between her shoes, and she found the gesture somehow too bold and not bold enough._

_"I'd think that would involve a fair amount of math though," she replied, leaning forward and pressing her leg lightly against his. His eyebrows ticked up slightly and Felicity felt a little proud of herself. Her arm dropped onto the surface of the bar, just next to where his elbow leaned against it. Her fingers stretched toward the exposed skin below the sleeve of his shirt, but Felicity lost her nerve and rested them on the bar instead._

_"It does and I have to fight for every good grade I get," he said and leaned closer._

_"Maybe you need better teachers."_

_"Maybe I need a beautiful tutor from MIT."_

_"I'm not sure that would help you focus on the material," she argued, leaning back to take a sip of her beer and get a much-needed break from the intensity of his stare._

_"Maybe not, but I'd welcome the challenge," he countered, leaning forward to make up the distance and placing his free hand on the back of her chair so that his fingertips brushed against the bare skin of her arm. "If you're interested," he added. Felicity nearly choked on her drink._

_"Something tells me you don't really have much studying in mind, Mr. Trask," Felicity suggested, emboldened by the alcohol._

_He leaned forward and gave her that same charming, crooked smile he'd given her the first time they locked eyes and answered, "Please, call me Daniel."_

* * *

_Felicity couldn't remember the particulars of how they had gone from flirting at the bar to ending up in her room, making out in her too-small standard-issue dorm bed. One minute Daniel was helping her put on her coat at the bar and the next thing she knew, he was sliding it off again, letting it fall to the floor rather than hanging it up because he was too busy kissing her._

_That was at least 20 minutes ago and a lot more clothing had been removed since. But Felicity had also sobered up a bit in that time and when Daniel reached around her back to add her bra to the pile of clothes on the floor, she grabbed his hands to stop him._

_"Wait," she said, breathlessly._

_"What's wrong?" he asked pushing up to look into her face._

_"Um, I don't..." she faltered, too embarrassed to say._

_"I have condoms," he said and moved again, only to be pushed back again._

_"No, it's not that," she started again, blushing even more. "I've never..." she didn't finish the sentence, but she knew he understood when Daniel's eyebrows shot up in surprise._

_It wasn't that there had never been an opportunity. A number of boys had been interested during that first string of frat parties with Kate at the beginning of the year, but she had turned them all down. She had always said it was because she didn't want any distractions from school. But she'd known the truth in the privacy of her own mind._

_She was scared._

_Her history with men hadn't exactly been pleasant. The desperate kisses of the nice, nerdy boys in high school who she'd never really loved; the occasional lingering stares of her mother's boyfriends that made her want to lock herself in her room and never leave; even the memories of the day her father left. She had learned what despair looked like watching her mother's inconsolable grief and she refused to ever let someone have that kind of power over her._

_"Hey, it's OK," Daniel said softly and gently ran a hand through her hair. "I'll go slow," he added and then resumed kissing her neck. And it felt just as good as it had a moment before, but where his weight pressing her into the mattress had also been nice, it now felt stifling._

_"Daniel, wait," she said and squirmed underneath him._

_"I promise, it'll be fine," he insisted as his hands made the same move for her bra._

_"Daniel–" Felicity started again, but she was interrupted by the sound of the door opening._

_"My roommate should be," Kate started and then stared surprised at Daniel and Felicity's frantic grab for clothes a moment before finishing with, "in bed with one of your teammates." The guy next to her, who Felicity vaguely remembered from the bar, looked mortified, but Kate watched Daniel dress with a satisfied smile on her face. "I think we'll have to save this for another time," she turned and said to the guy lowly._

_"Um, I'll call you," Daniel said to Felicity as he pulled on his jacket._

_"OK," she replied. He leaned down to kiss her quickly and then stood, smiling awkwardly at Kate and apologetically at his teammate. Kate waved them off and then shut the door. She stood there a moment, eyeing Felicity until her face broke into a huge smile._

_"We are going to have to work out a system for who gets the room," she teased and then moved toward the bed._

_"Oh God," Felicity replied, throwing the blanket over her head and sinking into her mattress, where she hoped to disintegrate and die._

_"I guess I should give you priority for at least the first few weeks considering how cool you've been about it," she joked and then plopped down on the edge of the bed._

_"Shut up," Felicity muttered._

_"Really, well done, Smoaky," Kate said and then sat down on the edge of the bed. "I wasn't sure you would be able to close the deal."_

_"I hate you."_

_"Come on, you know I'm just teasing," Kate replied, pulling the blanket down so she could see Felicity's face. "You deserve a little fun after how hard you've been working and Daniel Trask is," she paused biting her lip as she thought, "a catch."_

_"You are ridiculous," Felicity replied, hitting her lightly with a pillow. "But thank you, seriously. I'm glad you convinced me to go to the game."_

_"I bet you are," she said and stood. "Just make sure to make me your Maid of Honor when you and Daniel get married.'"_

_She only smiled wider when the pillow Felicity chucked at her smacked her in the face._

* * *

_Daniel did indeed call. And not three days later like cool-guy nonchalance demanded, but the very next morning._

_"What are you doing right now?" he asked the moment she answered._

_"Um, I just got out of class," she replied. "My next one is at 1:30 and I usually grab lunch at this cheap little Chinese place near campus that has the best dumplings I've–"_

_"Mind if I join you?" he interjected and she was thankful because she was so thrilled to hear from him that she probably could have kept rambling well into her next class._

_"Uh, yeah, I guess," she replied. "We might not have much time to eat if you have to drive over from campus–"_

_"I'm in the area," he interrupted again. "Text me the cross-streets," he added and then hung up._

_She did, her hands fumbling a bit for how nervous she was to see Daniel again, and then headed over to the restaurant. Felicity was just sitting down at a table when he walked in._

_"Hey," she greeted him, trying to ignore the way that crooked smile made her heart flutter. He didn't respond. Instead, he walked around the table, leaned down and kissed her full on the mouth._

_"Hey," he said when he pulled away. Felicity stared at him in shock as he removed his jacket and hung it on the back of his chair. It wasn't until he sat down and spoke that she was capable of coherent thought again._

_"So you said the dumplings are good?" he asked and picked up the menu._

_"Yeah," she replied and did the same to force herself to stop staring at him. "I prefer the lamb but the vegetable ones are good too. Oh, and the noodles are amazing. They make them fresh."_

_"Mmm," Daniel hummed appreciatively. "How did you find this place?"_

_"Oh, I just stumbled upon it really. I've always spent Christmas watching movies and eating Chinese food because, you know, Jewish and all that, and this was the only place I could find within walking distance that day."_

_"You didn't go home for the holidays?" he asked setting down his menu to giver her a look of surprise._

_"Oh, um, no," Felicity said and fidgeted. "It's too expensive to fly back and my mom and I are...we're not...," she shrugged, unable to find the right words._

_"I get it," Daniel said and smiled sympathetically. "My dad and I are the same way. Must have been pretty lonely though."_

_"It wasn't too bad, at least I got in some extra work study hours in the library and got some independent study in. Speaking of, why aren't you in class today?" she asked, suddenly curious._

_"Ah, well, one of the benefits of being a senior is that you can work it so you don't have classes on Fridays," he said with a shrug._

_"And what were you doing on this side of town?" Felicity asked and then backtracked when she realized how nosy it sounded. "I mean, not that it's any of my business or anything."_

_"I had a few errands to run over here," he explained, seemingly unfazed by her curiosity. "I thought of you as I was driving by campus so I gave you a call. I wanted to see you again after the way we left things last night."_

_"Right," Felicity agreed, blushing at the memory. The waiter came to take their orders then, but Felicity couldn't take her mind off how freaked out she had been at the prospect of being with him last night._

_"Listen, Daniel," she said after the waiter left. "I really like you. Like, a lot, but I don't want to lead you on or anything. Last night, I just..." she paused, waving her hands as she tried to find the right words and failing miserably. "I just don't know if I'm ready for this," she finished lamely, slumping in her seat and feeling stupid._

_"Hey," he said softly and placed a hand over one of hers where it sat on the table. "It's fine. We don't have to do anything if you're not ready," he assured. "I just want a chance to date you." Felicity stared down at her hands and bit her bottom lip, hoping to keep herself from grinning like a fool._

_"You're off to a good start," she said. "This date is pretty convincing."_

_"This is not a date," Daniel said firmly, his hand leaving hers to wave at the room around them._

_"Really?" Felicity asked, "then what is it?"_

_"This is lunch between friends. Our first date?" he paused shaking his head and smiling to himself like the thought impressed even him, "it's going to be epic."_

_"Sounds amazing," Felicity said and laughed under her breath. "When can we go?"_

_"What are you doing on Saturday night?" he asked, his lips upturned in a mischievous smile._

_Their first date was, indeed, epic and despite everything that happened after, it still stood as one of the best Felicity had ever been on. Daniel picked her up in a car so nice she was embarrassed to even admit Marvin was hers and lookied beyond dashing in his suit. Then he bought her the most expensive meal she'd ever eaten, the kind she had served a million times at casino restaurants but never tasted. We're talking Michelin-rated, menu that changed nightly based on the whims of the chef, a wine list that made her redefine her standards...._

"Felicity," Oliver interrupts, the slightest edge of annoyance in his tone. "I don't think you need to tell us the details of every date you two ever went on," he suggests, crossing his arms over his chest. Felicity hears Diggle clear his throat behind her and when she turns to look at him, she finds him smiling to himself and avoiding her gaze.

"Right, sorry," she replies and turns back to Oliver, "just the highlights."

_Over the next few weeks, they went on a number of dates. Daniel was charming and lavished attention on Felicity in a way she had never experienced before. She didn't think to question why he always happened to be "just around the corner" or why he was so rarely in class. All she noticed was that her free time was suddenly filled with him._

_Despite what Daniel had said during that first lunch, he was quietly insistent in trying to make their relationship physical. Often were the times that Felicity would be distracted from her homework by his wandering hands. Kate would later attribute it to an unconscious realization of what a bastard he really was._

_There were other signs too. The way he would always try to convince her to abandon any plans that didn't involve him, even those involving school. The way his annoyance edged on anger anytime he didn't get his way. They way he would insist on doing extravagant things for Felicity despite all protests and his passive-aggressive disappointment when she wasn't more appreciative. All things that might have set off alarms in her head had they met later in her romantic history. As it was, she dismissed them as minor character flaws._

_It was Marvin that revealed who Daniel really was. The car had never been the same since she drove him cross country and he was in his death throes as her freshman year was drawing to a close. Typically, Daniel would drive, but on this occasion, they had taken Felicity's car._

_She had been working on a project with a group of classmates and hadn't known when they would be finished. Daniel had offered to wait around campus until she was ready, but Felicity had insisted that was ridiculous._

_"I miss driving," she had explained. "Plus it's going to be harder to keep Marvin in working condition if I never drive him."_

_It proved to be prophetic._

_"I'm really sorry about this," she said as she opened the driver's side door and climbed out._

_"What's wrong with it?" Daniel asked, stepping out of the car as well._

_"Not sure, I have been meaning to replace that fan belt," Felicity suggested, popping the hood. But she knew the situation was much worse than that when she saw the state of her engine._

_"Can you fix it?" Daniel asked, peering over her shoulder._

_"I don't think so," she replied. "I think I'll need a tow."_

_"Well, can we just leave it here for a few hours and do it after the concert?"_

_"What? No, we can't just leave it here, it's in the middle of the street."_

_"Then we'll push it to the side of the road and call a cab," he replied, an edge of anger in his voice._

_"I'm not leaving my car," Felicity said firmly, confused Daniel would even suggest they do otherwise._

_"Whatever," he said irritably, pushing off the car._

_"What is your problem?" Felicity asked, following after him._

_"My problem is that I knew we shouldn't have taken your shitty car!" he yelled and slammed the hood._

_"Whoa!" she said and took a step back. "It is just a concert, Daniel."_

_"No, it's a concert I've been excited about for a two months and I'm not going to miss it because you're being difficult," he said irritably and took out his phone._

_Even as Felicity heard him calling for a cab as she called for a tow truck, she didn't really think he would leave her stranded. Yet when the cab arrived a few minutes later, he opened the door expectantly._

_"Are you coming with me or not?" he asked, like he didn't really care what the answer was._

_"I already told you I wouldn't," Felicity replied and crossed her arms over her chest._

_"Fine," he said and climbed in before adding, "I'll call you tomorrow," as he slammed the door shut._

_Felicity watched the cab drive away in utter shock. It quickly transformed into righteous indignation and by the time she arrived back at her dorm a few hours later (after learning that Marvin would never work again) it had become fury._

_"You're kidding me," Kate said when Felicity told her what had happened._

_"Nope, he just left me there."_

_"What a dick," Kate said and leaned back in her desk chair only to snap forward again a moment later and pointing a threatening finger at Felicity. "Don't you dare pick up if he calls tomorrow," she said._

_"I won't," she assured._

_But after 30 text messages, half as many voicemails and a dozen emails, Felicity caved._

_"Take a hint, Daniel," she spat in lieu of a greeting, "I don't want to talk to you."_

_"Felicity, please," he said, "I'm sorry for the way I acted last night."_

_"I don't care," she said angrily._

_"Please, let me explain myself," he begged._

_"Nothing you could possibly say is going to make a difference," she argued, pushing her glasses up to pinch the bridge of her nose in frustration._

_"Just come downstairs and hear me out."_

_"You're downstairs?" she asked and looked toward where Kate sat across their dorm room, her mouth hanging open in shock._

_"I swear I'll stop bugging you after that if that's what you really want," he promised._

_"Fine," Felicity sighed, despite her better judgement and Kate's wild gesticulations._

_"Great," he replied and hung up._

_"You are not going downstairs," Kate said and stood._

_"I have to do something," Felicity argued and pulled on her coat. "If I don't he's just going to keep bugging me and I really don't think my data plan can support that." Kate crossed her arms and sighed._

_"Ugh, OK, but if you're not back in two minutes, I'm coming down there."_

_Felicity expected definitively ending her relationship with Daniel would be as simple as listening to him beg for a few minutes. She realized how wrong she was when she stepped out of her building and found him standing in front of a brand new car wrapped in an enormous bow._

_"Surprise!" Daniel yelled and threw his arms in the air._

_"Oh my God," Felicity muttered, unable to think of anything else to say as she stared at the car in disbelief._

_"It's an Audi," he beamed, walking toward her and grabbing her hand. "I was thinking of getting you a sedan, but I know you like how small Marvin is, so, I settled on the hatchback." He pulled her toward the car and Felicity followed, unable to wrap her head around what he'd done. "I know you like that awful orange color, but I thought blue might be more your speed." Daniel stopped by the driver's side door and turned to her. "I know I screwed up last night. I'm a spoiled little rich boy who acts like a brat when I don't get my way. Consider this my apology," he added and gestured toward the car._

_"I can't accept this," Felicity muttered after a moment._

_"What?" he asked, his smile faltering._

_"I can't accept this, Daniel," she repeated. "You can't just buy me something when you act like an ass and expect me to forgive you. And we barely know each other. I can't...I can't accept this."_

_Daniel stepped back from her with what sounded like a laugh, but Felicity couldn't detect any mirth in it. He rubbed his eyes with his hand, his mouth twisted in a grimace. "What's it gonna take?" he asked, his voice flinty._

_"Excuse me?" Felicity replied, confused._

_"What's it gonna take for you to stop playing this little game with me?" he asked, his voice raised._

_"I don't know what you're talking about," she said, backing away as he began to advance on her._

_"Don't give me that shit. You've been playing this little hard-to-get game since the say we met. But you're really pushing it acting like I'm the one who did something wrong last night."_

_"No, I–" Felicity started but stopped when her back hit the car, she tried to turn, but Daniel grabbed her roughly by the shoulders and held her there._

_"Do you have any idea how rich my family is?" he asked, though he clearly didn't expect an answer. "I could fuck any girl I wanted. But I chose you."_

_"Let go of me," Felicity said and hated the frightened quality of her voice. Daniel's grip only tightened and he continued as if she hadn't spoken._

_"I've been nice," he said and leaned closer. "I've been patient. I bought you a fucking car as an apology for something I don't even feel bad about. So I think it's fair that I expect a little something for all that effort."_

_"Get off me, Daniel," Felicity yelled, struggling against him, but he went on unabated._

_"I will not to be turned down by some cheap little bitch from Las Vegas who should consider herself lucky that I'm even looking at her." He leaned down as if to kiss her and Felicity was just about to scream when she heard a familiar voice yell from behind her._

_"Hey!" the voice said. Felicity turned and almost cried she was so happy to see Kate walking toward them. "You get away from her," she threatened, sounding as dangerous as Daniel had a moment before._

_"We were just talking," he said, dropping his hands to his sides and stepping back._

_"Uh-huh," she said skeptically and eyed him. "You OK?" she asked Felicity, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder._

_"We need to get out of here," she replied, already feeling the tears coming._

_"Felicity–" Daniel started and stepped toward them, but Kate stepped between them._

_"You better back the hell up," she threatened. "I will not hesitate to beat your ass right here." Daniel paused a moment, as if weighing his options and then stepped back, raising his hands in surrender._

_"Come on," Kate said, grabbed Felicity's hand and led her up the stairs of their building only to stop at the top and turn back to Daniel. "If you ever come near her again, I swear to God you'll regret it."_

_But it didn't stop him from showing up at the library the next day while Felicity was working and making a scene. The security guards had to drag him off the premises, literally kicking and screaming. She did her best to sever all contact after that, but he was persistent._

_Daniel spent most of every day after that incident sitting in the car he bought her outside of her dorm, following her and begging forgiveness wherever she went. When he stopped attending his own classes so he could sit in on hers–staring at her as she tried to take notes only to be dragged out by campus security on a number of occasions–she decided something drastic needed to be done._

"So, I went the legal route and tried to get a restraining order," Felicity explains. "We didn't end up going to court because his Dad wanted to avoid the scandal. Daniel promised to stay away if I let it go and I haven't seen him since," she finishes and spreads her arms awkwardly.

"Why didn't you mention this before?" Oliver asks, sounding a little annoyed.

"I never thought it would be an issue," she says with a shrug. "Although, honestly, I kind of thought you might be doing the same thing the first couple of times we met."

"What?" he asks, sounding hurt and a little stunned.

"Rich playboy making up elaborate excuses to see me. It felt a little familiar," she adds with a smile. "Obviously, when I found you bleeding to death in the backseat of my car, I realized the reason your lies seemed so sketchy was because you were trying to hide your illegal night job, but I wasn't so sure you were harmless before that."

Oliver opens his mouth as if to argue when the sound of the elevator dinging interrupts them.

"Oh no," Felicity says and glances at the clock on Oliver's computer. She's been talking for the fifteen minutes she should have spent leaving and Daniel is probably walking toward them right this second.

"Stay here," Oliver commands and stands. "But–,” she starts to argue. "Please," he says, his tone nice but strained and she decides to listen. It's not like she has a better plan for avoiding Daniel at this point.

Oliver buttons his jacket and strides to his office door, sharing a glance with Diggle as he goes. He turns toward the elevators and he's about to step beyond the area of the office Felcity can see through the glass when he stops abruptly and smiles.

"Mr. Trask," he says coolly, the man in question standing just out of her view.

"Mr. Queen, I–" Daniel starts, his voice just as slimy and simpering as Felicity remembers.

"I'm going to have to cancel our meeting," Oliver interrupts and she sees Daniel drop his outstretched hand when he realizes Oliver isn't going to take it.

"Why?"

"I suspect you have an idea," he menaces and Felicity smiles as she imagines how terrified Daniel must look in the ensuing silence. "I took this meeting because my father respected yours as a businessman, but I am frankly unimpressed by they way you've been running Trask Holdings into the ground. Mr. Diggle will show you out." John moves from where he's been standing as he watched them and flexes his shoulders showily, as if he needed to emphasize how physically imposing he is. "There will be consequences if you ever set foot in this building again," Oliver adds, the sweetness of his tone barely hiding the threat.

He stays in place as he watches Diggle lead Daniel out and doesn't move until the elevator doors close. Felicity can actually see the tension leave his shoulders and then Oliver turns to her and smiles.

"You didn't have to do that," she says when he walks through the door. "I could have left. You don't have to sabotage QC on my behalf. I mean, unless you were serious about him ruining his company. He was failing out of business school long before I came along."

"Felicity," Oliver says softly and gently places his hand on her shoulder, stopping her rambling in a way he has so many times before. "Your safety is more important than any business deal." He looks at her in that sincere, intense way that always makes her a little dizzy and she nods her thanks because she never trusts her mouth in those moments. He smiles and then moves around her to sit behind his desk, but Felicity doesn't think their conversation is quite over yet.

So, she walks around his desk, leans down and kisses him on the cheek. He turns and looks up at her, stunned, and she's pretty sure he even blushes a little.

"Thanks," she says and then walks back to her desk before she can ruin the moment by saying something stupid.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. And please leave a review. I'm not sure this turned out quite the way I wanted it to, but I've been working on it so long that I just can't even think about it critically anymore.


End file.
